Prior methods and devices for enhancing the cleaning ability of fabric cleaning machines have had environmentally harmful side effects. For example, prior methods have used increased detergents and water that can result in increased pollution. Other methods have used longer cleaning cycles, resulting in more energy expended during the cleaning. Therefore, what is needed is a method for enhancing the cleaning ability of fabric cleaning machines without the harmful environmental side effects.